


If We Have The Time

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Smut, bottom!Louis, how else do I tag this lol, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do one where Louis is masturbating while watching porn on his laptop and he is just about to cum when Harry walked in and sees him and like Harry is his boyfriend and he is like you shouldn't touch yourself or something like that and they fuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Have The Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a LONG time ago but never really posted it so sorry if its a bit ameatureish lol

“AHHH, FUCK” I moan as I watch the two men on my computer screen make mad love to each other. My hand is quickly running up and down my erection while I try and imagine it. Try and imagine Harry and me doing what the two men on the computer are doing.

I want Harry so bad, but with everything that’s been going on (the tour, the traveling) we haven’t had time to do anything. So I make time to pleasure myself. My head falls back as my thumb flicks the tip of my cock each time I move my hand.

I turn my head to the right and open my eyes. I nearly fall back in my chair when I see Harry standing in the doorway.

“Lou…”

I watch as Harry’s eyes flicker to my computer screen then to me. His head falls down into his right hand, and he shakes his head back and forth. 

”Louis.”

I’m still trying to catch my breath when I sputter out,”W-WHAT HARRY.”

Harry looks up at me and shows off his cheeky grin. “Wh- what are you DOING?!” He starts to chuckle as I fix my pants back in place. His dimples soon fade as his eyes contort into confusion. “Don’t do that.” I look up at Harry, shocked.

“WHAT did you just say.”

“Don’t. Do. That.” He says in a cocky tone. He slowly steps towards me and stops in front of my chair. He leans down and brushes his lips against my ear. I can feel my heart beat quicken as he whispers in a deep, husky voice,”Let me take care of it.”

His tongue flicks behind my ear and I shudder at the old feeling. My hands travel up his long torso until they reach the back of his neck. I grip my fingers into Harry’s thick curls and bite my bottom lip. God I want him. I need him.

I turn my head to face him. His breathtaking green eyes, his plump pink lips, and his perfect jaw line. I’m still soaking in all of his beauty when his soft lips touch mine. It wasn’t at all what I was expecting.

I thought it was going to be another,’Hey Harry watcha doin? You’re kissing me? How extraordinary.’ kiss. But no. It felt amazing. I pulled on the curls on the back of his head lightly, and pushed my lips against his. At first, the kisses were different. 

They were filled with love, not lust. But as I could feel my want for Harry spreading, I was getting sick of all of the love. We have plenty of time to LOVE.We never have time for sex, and ONLY sex. I decide to get a bit frisky, and lightly bite my lover’s bottom lip.

He lets out a long breath when I do so. I open my eyes again, and I can tell Harry feels the same way. His eyes aren’t bright and playful anymore. They’re dark and glassy.

I press my lips into his and stand up. Harry, too, stands upright, but he still needs to lean down in order for our lips to reach. His hands start at my shoulders, but they slowly trail down my waist, and stop right on my hips.

He pulls my hips in closer as his kisses get even more passionate. I place my hand on the back of his neck and pull him in closer, if he could even get any closer. Our bodies are smashed together, and I can feel his hard-on jabbing into my lower stomach.

I’m about to pull out of the kiss, until his tongue slips between my lips. Our tongues swish against each other, and Harry does everything that he knows to get me any more turned on than I already am. He licks my bottom lip first, then sucks on it.

God he knows just how to make me break. I moan softly into the kiss, and can feel how bad my member is throbbing. Finally, we break the never ending kiss, and I look at Harry. He is still absolutely breathtaking, even though his curls are a hot mess and his lips are a bit puffy from the kisses. He reaches down and lifts my shirt over my head. He drops it to the floor before ripping his own shirt off.

He picks me up and throws me on the bed before taking his pants off. I watch as he unbuttons and slides his black skinny jeans and his boxers down his legs and to the floor. He steps out of them and returns to getting me undressed. He starts off by leaving soft tender kisses down my cheekbone, but they soon turn to bites going down my collarbone. He kisses down my chest and my stomach, and slowly unbuttons my trousers. I try to steady my breathing, but I just don’t think that I can take all of this anymore.

I need him pounding inside of me. Now.

“HARRY YOU FUCKING TEASE JUST TAKE MY DAMN PANTS OFF.”

He looks up at me before getting back up. He towers over my body before whispering into my ear,”You want it? Beg for it.” My mouth gaped open as he slowly returned to his old state. He got back down to my pants, but before pulling them down he looked up at me.

“Harry..”

“BEG. FOR. IT.” He growled between his teeth.

“GOD HARRY PLEASE. JUST-UGH-GET INSIDE ME AND LOVE ME GODDAMNIT.” Sorry. Just can’t take it anymore. “Thats better.” He whispers as he pulls my pants down. I’m left in my boxers, and Harry decides to take advantage of how hard I am.

He palms me though the thin fabric, making me want to slap him but fuck him at the same time. I barely grunt out,”HARRY. Just-ugh-STOP before I slap you SILLY.” He smirks and finally pulls my boxers down, revealing my hard, throbbing cock.

He wraps his hand around my length, making me moan out in pleasure. It’s sensitive to even the slightest touch now, making it extremely easy for me to spill it all out before the actual sex. Harry suddenly stops in his tracks.

“WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKER.”

He laughs and holds up a finger as he goes to his suitcase. He unzips the top zipper and pulls out a bottle. He thrusts his hand up into the air and I can see what he was getting. “I forgot that I had bought a new bottle. Ya know, since we used all of the other ones…”

He waltzes back over to me and stands in between my legs. At first I thought we were going to get on with the damn sex already, but NOoo. Harry has other plans. He slicks his index finger with the lubrication and snaps the top back on.

He then slowly insterts his long digit inside of me, making my jaw drop from the pleasure. I find it hard to keep my moans from escaping my lips, so I just decide to give up on being quiet. Done.

I grip the sheets of the bed as Harry pulls his finger out all the way, then shoves it back in. I start to moan out, louder with each push of his fingers inside of me. He starts to curl up his digits, and also sucks on my inner thigh.

GOD like I said he knows EXACTLY how to get me off. I start to get extremely frustrated. ‘How the hell can he do this without dying’ ‘why isnt he inside of me yet’.

"HARRY. P- PLEASE JUST-AH- GET. IN. SIDE. ME.”

I start to nearly cry. I can feel my dick pulsing, I need to let it out. I’m so close, but so far. Harry gets up and slicks up his cock with the lube. I can feel myself let out a sigh of relief as he comes back over to me.

He crawls on top of me, and gives me another wet kiss on the lips. Harry suddenly flips us over, so now I’m on top. Ohhh I see. He wants me to ride him this time.

“Okay Lou, that’s enough teasing I really don’t think I can stand it anymore.”

I’m about to say something, until I can feel his cock shove up into me without warning. I mouth opens wide, and I have no control over my body. I sit up, and wriggle on him for a minute.

I readjust myself, and lift myself up off of him. I get up to the tip, then slam myself back down on him. We both let out loud moans, and then comes the real action. Harry bucks his hips in and out of me, hitting my prostate with each thrust of his hips. We both let out uncontrollable moans, and I can feel the pressure building up inside of me again.

I lean over Harry, and give him a lengthy kiss on the lips. I break the kiss, then plant another one on him. I never felt it coming, and without warning, my cum spilled all out onto Harry’s chest and mine. My eyes fluttered shut and my jaw dropped from the complete exctasy of it all.

My heart stops and I can’t breathe for a moment, as Harry’s load is let out all inside of me. I can barely hold myself up on top of Harry, as he still thrusts into me with constistency. Harry soon stops. He then lifts me up off of him and tosses me onto the other side of the bed.

We both lie there for a moment, our chests heaving up and down, before I snuggle up next to him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and pulls me close. I watch his expression carefully as realization washes over his face. “What’s up Haz?” I ask, concerned.

“Lou.” My eyes widen as I remember.

“THE INTERVIEW.” I look at the time. DAMN IT. Five minutes until we need to be there.

“SHITSHISHITHSHIT” Harry growls as he pulls his pants back on.

I also wipe our chests clean and get dressed until we are both ready to go.

When we arrive at the interview, the boys are all staring, angry at how late we are. Harry just smiles, and whispers in my ear,”How about we do that again tomorrow.”

I smile at him and reply,”If we can find the time.”


End file.
